


Even the evil sleep.

by obsessivefangirl



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivefangirl/pseuds/obsessivefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please write something of Jim and Seb sleeping the middle of the night. Just something cute and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the evil sleep.

The room was overcast with darkness, shadows playing against the wall as the moonlight flooded in through the large bay windows. Jim never closed his curtains, no matter how much Sebastian begged. He found that the natural light teamed with is internal body clock eliminated the need for an alarm clock.

In the middle of the room sat a massive king sized bed with regal purple sheets. Huddled under the covers were two men. 

The smallest of the pair had his knees drawn up to his chest and a small smile playing on his thin pink lips. His short black hair, which was usually gelled carefully back, hung softly around his pale face, the dark full eyelashes framing his closed eyes. His usually guarded face was slack with sleep, giving him a strangely peaceful. Looking at Jim Moriarty now nobody would guess the insanity that curled within him.

The taller of the two, Sebastian Moran, the criminal’s right hand man and the second most dangerous man in London, lay sprawled out across the enormous mattress. His steely blue eyes were hidden beneath closed lids and his muscular arms were wrapped around Jim’s sleeping body. His mop of blonde hair falling across his lightly tanned face.

With a yawn, Jim pressed closer into the other man, his head rested gently on his sniper’s chest just over his beating heart. Slowly Sebastian rubbed his hands along the criminal’s back as they slept through the embrace. Both men for the moment lost in the tranquillity of sleep.


End file.
